Legend of the Blue Blur 5: The Parasite
by JCKane
Summary: While GUN try to find a way to send Sonic and Tails back home to Mobius, strange black aliens invade planet Earth. This time Sonic must overcome the darkness inside him in order to stop these invaders. Mean While, deep in a cryostasis pod, Shadow dreams of his time aboard the ark with Maria and Professor Gerald.
1. Chapter 1: Dream of an Invasion

Author's Notes: I had these in here before but somehow I accedently deleted them. Anyways, here's a few things I need to say before we begin. 1) This is the 5th book in the LBB series. So if you haven't read LBB 1-4 then I'd susgest reading them first before reading this one for there may be some things you get lost on. 2) I don't own Sega, Sonic, or any of their character's or places that are used in the LBB series. 3) This series uses a female Tails by the name of Michelle "Tails" Prower. Though I know that some people shun the very exsistence of a female Tails I do urge you to check out/read the LBB series. 4) There is a spoiler alert for the Sonic game tie in for this book. So this is a just in case sort of thing. 5) So sit back in your favorite reading chair and enjoy Legend of the Blue Blur 5: The Parasite.

Chapter 1: Dream of an Invasion

Sonic the Hedgehog was not in a good mood as he stood in the GUN HQ's meeting room. Him and his fellow Mobian, Michelle "Tails" Prower were in this room with the GUN Commander and a few other GUN agents. They were there to discuss a way to send Sonic and Tails back to their planet of Mobius. So far it wasn't looking good. Even though they knew of where Dr. Robotnik's portal to Mobius was, they couldn't get the device to work.

"We have are best tech analysis on it," Said the chief of the GUN tech department, "But quiet frankly, it may be a while as Robotnik's system is completely different from the norm."

"Then why not ask Robotnik himself?" Sonic asked his anger was apparent.

"That's completely out of the question."

This time it was the GUN Commander who spoke. Sonic just sat there, arms crossed, as he turned his glare towards the commander.

"And why's that?" Sonic asked.

"We will not give Robotnik any kind of bargaining chips to getting less than what he deserves for what he did."

Sonic fumed inwardly but he had to admit that the Commander was right. Robotnik had been arrested only a few days ago for trying to use a very power weapon, called the Eclipse Cannon, to try to take over Earth. His plans had been thwarted thanks to Sonic, Tails, and a GUN agent by the name of Chris. But despite this Sonic couldn't help but get more irritated over the evil scientist as he was the only one who seemed to know how to work his portal that linked Earth and Mobius together.

"So we just have to wait for your tech people to figure it out?" This time it was Tails but she seemed to be more ok with the situation than Sonic. True, she two found it aggravating that Robotnik held the key to their ticket home, but she also knew there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Preciously," The GUN Commander answered, "In the mean time, you and Sonic are to remain here in the base."

"Can't we go out and explore?" Tails asked, "I mean if we wear disguises..."

"No!" The GUN Commander replied cutting into Tails' statement, "It's to risky. The public will not take kindly to strangers."

"But we did save them," Tails replied but the Commander shook his head.

"Not what we told them," he said.

"Huh?" Tails asked, "Why?"

"I don't believe its wise to let the American people know of your existence," The Commander told her, "It's best you just stay hidden till we can send you back to your planet."

"Oh," Tails said she wasn't completely sure of his reason's why but figured it wasn't best to argue with the man. After all he was helping them get home. Then the GUN Commander turned to Sonic.

"Now, there's another matter in which we need to discuss," He said.

Sonic looked at him curious at what he meant.

"I'd like if you gave me the Chaos Emeralds to store in a secure location," He said.

"No," Sonic replied without hesitation, "The Chaos Emeralds stay with me."

In fact, Sonic had with him at that moment a black backpack in which he had all seven of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Listen," The Commander began with a slight irritation in his voice but he kept it down, "I can't have those emeralds all in one place. After all it'd be easy for someone to try to use the Eclipse Cannon again if they are."

But Sonic only glared back.

"Your security didn't exactly keep people away now did it," Sonic said remembering how both Robotnik and Shadow had managed to steal four Chaos Emeralds from GUN on two separate occasions.

"And you've told us that you got here because all seven of them were taken from you in the first place," The Commander shot back.

This got at Sonic as he slammed his fist down in anger.

"I'm keeping them and that's final!" He yelled.

But the Commander wasn't about to back down as he stood up in his chair address his own anger at Sonic.

"Listen you," The Commander practically yelled, "I've been so far hospitable to you and your friend. But that can change in an instance. So either you hand over those Emeralds so we can hold them in secure locations until your off our planet or we'll have to use force."

Sonic glared at the Commander. His anger all too apparent to those in the room.

"Sonic," the voice came from Tails as she tried to talk calmly, "These guys are our only way home. So please just bare with them for now."

Sonic continued to glare at the Commander. But he let his anger die down at Tails' words. He reached beside him where he had sat the backpack with the Emeralds in them and placed them on the table.

"On one condition," Sonic said his voice seemed calmer but Tails could tell he could easily flare back up again, "I keep one of the Emeralds with me."

"Fine," The Commander said as his anger had too died down some.

So Sonic opened the backpack and pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald. After that he slid the backpack to the commander. The Commander nodded to a soldier. The soldier then picked up the backpack and headed out of the room.

"Now, this meeting is over," The Commander said as his one blue and one brown eye went over the room. Everyone at the table got up. They exited the room. Sonic with Tails following made his way to the bunkers in GUN, for that was where he and Tails had been staying. Tails stayed silent as she was unsure if Sonic was in the mood to chat. After all, she knew how much the Chaos Emeralds meant to Sonic. You see some time back Sonic had shown her the reason for his need to collect the Chaos Emeralds. If Sonic was correct, then the Chaos Emeralds were the key as to why Sonic was the only Mobian with Blue fur.

The pair found their way to the bunker. There Sonic left for the room that GUN made him and Tails share. Inside was a simple room with a small closet to one side. In the back was a kind of bunk bed but it was built into the wall itself. Sonic walked over to the closet and opened it. He pulled out a spare backpack then he put the Chaos Emerald into it. Then he just laid down on the bed. He didn't sleep though he knew that outside it was allready getting dark. But he just laid there. Just staring up at the ceiling. He stayed like that for several hours. At one point Tails came in. She made a concerned glance to Sonic. But in the end she hopped up to the top bunk as and went to sleep. Eventually, though, Sonic drifted off to sleep.

Sonic was standing on the outside of a City. It was a rather grassy place with shrubs and trees here and there but it was more of a plains. Sonic was standing on a hill as he looked towards the city. The city seemed normal nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on. But that's when strange red clouds seemed to float into the area. Sonic looked as they seemed to group over the city. Then they seemed to form a type of vortex funnel as Sonic could see strange black creatures coming down from it. As Sonic watched all this, he could feel a familiar darkness inside of him. It was just a small fade but he knew it could grow bigger.

Sonic continued to watch as the black creatures began to attack the city causing mass destruction. Sonic couldn't help thinking about how weak the humans seemed to be in comparison to these Black Creatures. As Sonic thought he began to realize just how much he didn't actually care for these humans. After all it didn't concern him. Let the humans sort out their own mess. So Sonic turned around as he began to walk away from the scene of carnage. As he did he heard a single voice call out to him. It was deep but barely above a whisper.

"Shadow."

Sonic eyes flickered open as he was back in his bunk in the GUN HQ. He glanced around. Had it all been a dream? Sonic got out of his bunk. He glanced at the clock that was sitting on the small closet. It was 8:30 in the morning. Sonic turned around to see that Tails wasn't in her own bunk. Sonic then stood there. Contemplating, on the strange dream he had. Eventually, he came to a conclusion to check it out. For he knew that there was a city close by the GUN HQ. It was called Westopolis. So Sonic picked up his backpack which contained the one Chaos Emerald he was able to keep. Then he headed out of the room.

Sonic made his way through the base he wanted to check this out as soon as possible. But his stomach decided that it wasn't quiet ready. So Sonic made his way to the mess hall. Inside he saw Tails allready eating. Sonic wondered, Should he tell her? Then he decided against it. So he went and got his food and made his way to an empty table then again most of the tables were empty. As Sonic ate he noticed that Tails noticed him in the room. But Sonic ignored her as he continued to eat. While he was eating he heard a news report over the mess halls radio. There wasn't anything about strange creatures attacking a City that was for sure. Instead it was talking about the Fire in the Sky Festival. According to the new report it was a celebration of a black comet that only passed by Earth once every fifty years and today was the first day that the black comet was to come into view.

Sonic wasn't sure if he cared much about the festival as the news feed began to go into more details on the different celebrations that were going to be happening all over the Country. So Sonic just ignored the report for the most part but kept his ears on alert to register if the news feed said anything about confirming his strange dream.

Eventually, Sonic finished his meal. As he did he went over and placed the tray onto a stack then headed out the door. Now it was time to see just how real his dream was. Sonic made his way to an outside area which was for exercise and what not but it was surrounded by a high fence. Sonic walked out into it but used his speed to run up to the fence and jump over it. Sonic was also sure that his speed kept anyone from seeing him do so. Sonic then made his way to the city. He kept to the areas away from the highways. That's where he saw it. The exact area from his dream. He walked up to it as he stood in the spot he had been. He then turned to look at the city. Strange as it was the exact same view of his dream. So he stood there, waiting.

The minutes went by as still nothing was happening. Sonic knew he was in the right place but maybe he was wrong about the dream. Perhaps he had simple been to this spot before. Time continued on and before long he had been there for two hours. He was now convinced that perhaps his dream was nothing more than that, a dream.

But that's when the red clouds came.


	2. Chapter 2: You Are Shadow

Chapter 2: You are Shadow.

Deep inside a GUN facility is a simple containment locker. This locker was designed to hold many of the different things that were taken from Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The doors were reinforced and only someone who knew the passcodes could enter the room. But the most interesting thing in here umoung the different cadgets and gizmo's is a cryostasis pod. The pod itself isn't of much susnificants as to what's inside of it. A being that resembled a Black Mobian Hedeghog, named Shadow.

Shadow was placed in this room since he was captured. But Shadow was harmless, as long as he stayed in the cyrostasis pod. Infact, Shadow wasn't even aware of his suroundings as he was in a deep sleep. But instead of normal Dreams, Shadow's brain is replaying events from his memories. These events weren't by far recent but had happened fifty years ago.

50 years ago:

A creature was in a strange pod filled with a kind of liquid. The creature's eyes were closed but he could hear mufled voices coming from outside his container. The Creature opened his eyes as he could make out distroted shapes on the outside of his container. The Creaturs curiosity increased. Those outside seemed to be happy about something but what it was the creature couldn't tell. Then the liquid in the container began to drain. The creature watched as the liguid seeped out into an opening at the bottom. Once the liquid was drained the door to the container slid open and the creature could see more clearly of the others in the room. All of them seemed to be wearing a type of white coat. But there were only about three others in the room. Well, that wasn't true, as the creature noticed a young girl standing in the corner.

"Hello there," The voice coming from one of the ones in the white lab coat. He was by far older than the rest with his completly white mustache and bald head. "No need to be alarmed." The old one said with a smile. The creature could tell that this person ment him no harm.

"My name is Professor Gerald Robotnik," The he said, "And I am you creator."

The creature cocked his head to one side. Creator? The creature could understand him perfectly but it still was strange to him. But he nodded anyways. He was sure this Professor wasn't lying to him.

"Your name is Shadow," Professor Gerald continued, "Shadow the Hedgehog."

The creature nodded again.

"Shadow," He said sounding out the name. He quiet liked it.

"That's right," Gerald said with a smile.

Shadow then raised his hands. They were black and fur covered. Suddenly, an energy traveled through Shadow and out of his hands. It exploded in the air sending a pulse of energy in all directions. The others in the room were pushed back some. After the energy vanished Professor Gerald pulled out a pair of gloves from his coat as he walked over to Shadow. Shadow was busy looking at his hands curious at what he just made happen. As the Professor came up he offered the gloves to Shadow.

"These will help you keep your powers in check," The professor said. Shadow took the gloves and put them on. But Professor Gerald pulled out two golden rings.

"They are powered by these," The Professor said as he placed one golden ring on the wrist of the gloves. He then gave them a twist. The Rings glowed for a second then faded, "There we are. Now you don't have to worry about accidently blowing up something with your hands."

Shadow looked at his hands. That power? It came from me?

The Prrofesser smiled down at Shadow. It was a geniune warm smile.

"Allright shadow," Professor Robotnik said, "How about I take you on a tour of the Space Colony Ark."

Shadow gave him a puzzled look.

"What's a Space Colony Ark?" Shadow asked. Strange thing was even though he had no mememories beyond being in that tank he seemed to have some knowledge of things. Like he knew that those in the room were humans and acording to his strange knew knowledge he knew that they were the domaninate species on the planet Earth. There were other things he knew of and it was strange to him. However, of all the things he seemed to know about he wasn't sure of what a Space Colony Ark was.

"Ah, yes," Professor Gerald said he was happy to answer Shadow's question, "You see Shadow when I made you I had inserted some basic knowledge into your mind. Though I didn't put in about the Ark. You see Shadow the Space Colony Ark is a research station in space. We are just outside the range to be put into an orbit around the planet."

Shadow nodded but then another question popped up.

"What do you do here?" Shadow asked.

"We research different things for the betterment of man kind," The Professor replied, "So would you like a tour?"

Shadow gave another nod.

"Splendid," Professor Gerald said enthusiastically, "Now come with me."

So Professor Gerald motioned for Shadow to follow him. Then he headed for the door. Shadow began to follow him but before he left he caught a glimpse of a young girl. The girl managed a small smile at Shadow. Shadow wasn't sure how to reply.

"Come on Shadow," Professor Gerald incouraged Shadow.

Shadow hesitated a second then went after Professor Gerald.

Shadow followed Professor Gerald Robotnik as he gave Shadow a tour of the Space Colony Ark. The Ark was had state of the art technology.

"Far ahead of it's time," He'd say.

Shadow could see all the different scientist there aboard the Ark, each with different specialist. Professor Gerald was ofcourse the head scientist on the Ark. Shadow saw different labs. Each lab was serving different purposes. Some where working on different dieses' while others were working on different kinds of cost effective power supplies. In all it was a very impressive place. Finally, Professor Gerald came to another room. Inside was different computer equipment and a simple desk.

"This is my office Shadow," Professor Gerald said, "Remeber that if you need me this will be the first place you'll find me."

Shadow nodded as he followed the Professor into the room.

"Now I know it's not much," The Professor said with a small grin, "Espcially compared to the more roomy labs, but it's more than enough for me."

Shadow gave a nodd. As he did walked over to a computer console. He looked at it. Most of the screens were on stand-by so there wasn't much to see. As he was doing this he caught a glimpse at the Professor's reflection and if he was reading this correctly the Professor facial expression was a little meloncholly as he looked at him. Shadow then turned around but the Professor had hid his sorrow with a smile. Shadow rose an eye-brow curious about what the Professor was hiding.

"Anyways, Shadow," Professor Gerald said, "The Ark is now your home. Your allowed to go where ever you want, as long as you don't bother the others to much from their work. I'll also be needing to do some tests on you at different times. Make sure things are working properly."

Shadow lowered his eye brow and gave a nod. He'll tell him when he's ready.

"Now there's one last place I want to show you," Professor Gerald said, "After that I'll need to get back to work."

Then with a smile he lead Shadow out of the room. The Professor lead Shadow through the Ark until he came to a large area. It didn't seem to be that much of a use but to just relax and just gaze out the window. It was the window that was what the Professor was bringing to Shadow's attention. The two walked up to get a beter view. Outside was a beautiful as it showed the blue planet Earth.

"This is the Earth," Professor Gerald said as he couldn't help smiling at the site, "This is what all are research is towards."

Shadow looked out as well and Shadow also couldn't help but think about how beautiful the site was.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The Professor said.

Shadow nodded with a small trace of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"Anyways," The Professor said, "I'd best get back to work. Man's problems won't save themselfs you know."

And with that Professor Gerald Robotnik left the room and headed back to his lab, leaving Shadow to marvel at the amazing site of the planet Earth. Shadow stood there just looking out at the marvelous site. Shadow wasn't sure how long he stood there when he heard the door to the room open and close.

"Professor?" Shadow wondered as he turned around. It wasn't the professor and Shadow was surprised to see the young girl he'd seen before. The girl had shoulder length blond hair while she wore a pretty blue dress. Shadow wasn't exactly sure her age but he guess she was maybe a teenager or close to it.

"Oh hello," Said the girl.

"Hello," replied Shadow.

The girl looked at Shadow curiously. Then she did a small cursey as she gave a warm smile.

"My Name's Maria," She said, "Maria Robotnik."

"Robotnik?" Shadow questioned, "So you're related to the professor?"

Maria nodded.

"Yep," She said, "He's my grandfather."

Now it was Shadow's turn to nod.

The two stood there for a moment. Then Maria's gaze turned to the window.

"The Earth so pretty from up here," Maria said.

Shadow looked over his shoulder back towards the Window.

"What's it like down there?" Shadow asked.

"Oh it's very pretty down there as well," Maria said, "From the country, to the forest, to the fields." She gave a small giggle, "Even the Cities have certain wonder to them."

"It sounds nice," Shadow stated.

"It's more than that," Maria said, "It's wonderful."

The two stood there for a momement longer just gazing out at the blue planet.

"YOu know Shadow," Maria said with a smile, "When were all done here perhaps me and grandfather can so you around down there."

Shadow turned to look at Maria.

"I'd like that," he said.

Maria giggled.

"Okay then," She said, "You're going to love it. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Westopolis

Chapter 3 Westopolis

The scene had played out exactly how Sonic had seen in his dream. From the strange black creatures coming from the sky, to his attitude towards the events surfacing. So he turned to walk away just like in his dream. He just didn't care about these humans. Then the voice came.

"Shadow."

Sonic heard the name. It wasn't his but it was adressed to him. So Sonic turned around both curious as to just who was trying to talk to him and a bit angry at someone mistaking him for the black Hedeghog. As he looked a strange star shaped creature came towards him. The star had six points with an eye in the center of it. But has the creature floated up to him a light traveled from his eye and projected out like some sort of hologram. The hologram was that of a different creature. This creature was black and seemed to just float as there weren't any sign of legs. The creature wore a black looking cloak with a chain around his neck like a scarf. One end of the chain had a syckle shape to it while the other a partial sun shape. The creature's head had two red horns on the side of his head and he had three red eyes as well.

"As you can see," The creature began his voice more clearly now, "The day of reconing his soon at hand."

Sonic looked at this strange creature. The creasture talked as if he knew him, or atleast he knew Shadow.

"I'm not Shadow," Sonic told the creature.

The creature cocked his head to one side.

"No," He said, "I can see that you are not."

The creature looked at Sonic. Then the creature smiled or atleast you could see it in his eyes since the creature didn't have a visible mouth.

"Just who are you anyways?" Sonic asked growing impatient.

"My name is Black Doom," the creature replied.

Sonic gave a nod to acknowledge what he said.

"So tell me blue hedgehog," Black Doom asked, "What is your name?"

A small bit of anger wheld inside of Sonic has Black Doom refered to him as blue hedgehog and if he was paying attention he might of noticed the slightest of grin in Black Doom's eyes.

"Sonic," Sonic said that small bit of anger seen in his voice, "But what's it too you anyways?"

"I figure I'd prefer to call you something, " Black Doom said, "Other than blue hedeghog."

There it was again. A small bit of anger in Sonic and Black Doom's smile increased.

"YOu don't have to call me anything," Sonic told him, "Because I'm leaving."

Sonic began to turn around.

"But how will that help you get home?" Black Doom asked.

Sonic turned abrubly back to Black Doom.

"How did you...?" Sonic began with a confused look on his face.

"I know that your not from here," Black Doom said, "Your from the planet Mobius, correct?"

Again Sonic was confused but he nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I can help you get back to your planet," Black Doom stated, "But if your willing to help me in return."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. Typical, people only helped others unless there was something in return for them.

"All I need you to do is bring me the seven Chaos Emeralds," Black Doom said.

"Forget it," Sonic stated without hesitation.

"Attached to them are we?" Black Doom asked, "But I only need them for one small thing. Once I've completed my task you can have them back. Then I'll send you back to Mobius using the power of the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic looked at Black Doom. He wasn't sure if he should trust him. But he seemed to be sure that he could used the emeralds to send him home. So perhaps he could even figure out how to do it himself.

So Sonic gave Black Doom a nodd.

"Good," Black Doom said, "One of the gems is there in the City being protected in the city."

Sonic gave another nod.

"How will I get ahold of you when I've collected them all?" Sonic asked.

Black Doom smiled.

"My eye will follow you," Black Doom said indicating the star shaped creature.

Sonic nodded. Then didn't waist another second has he took off towards the city of Westopolis.

Explotions rained down from above all aroun d the city. Strange black creatures roamed around the City creating avock as they worked on destorying it. The Westopolis Police were atempteding to stop them but none of them were trained soldiers as most of the cops were to petrified of the aliens to do anything. GUN was on their way to the City but they were a ways off. Among the Chaos, was a single blue mobian Hedgehog as he raced through the streets followed by a black star shaped creature.

"We have one of the Emeralds all ready," Black Doom's voice came from the Doom's eye but this time it didn't show a hologram, "But there is a human vehicule that's trying to escape with another one. Find that vehicule."

Sonic gave a short of nod as he raced on through the city. He didn't bother with either the Black Aliens, the few GUN soldiers, or the other inhabitants in Westopolis. He just moved on through the chaos as he was looking for the transport vehicule. As Sonic made his way through the city he noticed a group of black aliens gathered around protecting something.

"As you can see," Black Doom said, "We have that Chaos Emerald secure."

But something in Sonic wasn't just let him go on by there. He didn't want Black Doom to have the Emerald. So Sonic adjusted his course as he ran straight at the group of Black Arms.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Black Doom asked.

Sonic didn't listen as he drove right towards the group. Apon seeing him aproace the Black Arms opened fire on Sonic with red laser weapons. But that didn't stop Sonic as he continued on his way. Once he reached him he ran right into them breaking through their lines and grabbing the Blue Chaos Emerald. Once he did he made his way out and back on the hunt for the transportation vechicle.

"Sonic!" Came Black Doom's voice as the Doom's Eye came back up to him, "I told you that the Emerald was secure. Why did you feel the need to disobey my order?"

"I'm collecting the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said, "They will be safer with me."

Sonic believed that was true but that wasn't the complete reason. Black Doom seemed satisfied though with Sonic's answer though.

"Very well," Black Doom said, "Perhaps you'll listen to me in the future. Right now the transportation vehicle is up ahead."

Sonic nodded. He then rounded the corner to see a fleeing GUN transportation truck. The truck was on it's way out of the city.

"Let's see how well you handle that human vehicle?" Black Doom amused.

Sonic didn't wait for any further instruction as he was allready after the transportation truck. With his speed it didn't take long for him to make it there as he jumped up then came down on it's hood in a spining ball. In this state Sonic cut straight into it as he was now inside the vehicle. There were soldiers in there gaurding a single case. Sonic quickly took out the GUN soldiers in the back as he takes the yellow Chaos Emerald out of the case. Once he places both the Chaos Emeralds into his backpack he jumps out and takes off a ways from the truck.

"Well done Sonic," Black Doom said, "At this rate, you'll have those Emeralds back in no time at all."

"Where to next?" Sonic asked him.

At this the Doom's eye produced the hologram of Black Doom once more.

"I'll teleport you there," Black Doom said as he held out his hand then Sonic disapeared in a flash of light.

***  



	4. Chapter 4: The Air Shoes

Chapter 4 The Air Shoes

In another section of the Space Colony Ark was a special testing lab. This lab had different machines to help test one's endurance stamina and other physical attributes. It was in this very place that we find Shadow the Hedgehog running on a tread mill with Professor Gerald Robotnik by him.

"That's it Shadow," The professor said, "Just a little bit longer."

Shadow gave a grunt in acknowledgment as he continued to run on the tread mill.

Over the past few days, The professor has been putting Shadow through different tests. Some were physical while others were more mental. The Professor had told Shadow that he was checking to see if everything was operational. Every time Shadow went through one of the tests, however, he scored more than just operational. In fact, he scored way above it as he aced just about every test.

"Remarkable," Professor Gerald said consulting the monitor that showed Shadow's vitals, "Once again Shadow you've exceeded far more than what any human could do."

Shadow didn't bother replying but kept his focus on the task. After a while longer the Professor gave a satisfied nod as he pressed a button to have the tread mill slow to a stop.

"Looks like we're done here for now," Professor Robotnik said, "These readings are by far excellent. But I wonder..."

Professor Gerald began to stroke his mustache as he thought. Shadow had stopped running and gotten off the machine. Once he did he looked up to the Professor.

"What is it Professor?" Shadow asked him.

The professor looked at Shadow.

"I may have a way to increase your speed ten fold," He told him, "Yes, You see I had been working on a project designed to help speed up humans. It would be for either law enforcement or perhaps even the medical personnel to help them get to a place quicker than running on foot. So I developed the Air Shoes. Using special concentrated air it would increase the speed of a person dramatically. However, I've come to realize that not anyone could withstand that kind of speed. But with the readings I've been getting from your tests, perhaps you could be able to use them."

"Hmmm," Shadow pondered, "If you think it's best professor. Then alright."

"Good," Professor Gerald said, "Well, I'll have the shoes ready by tomorrow. After all I have to modify them to fit your fit."

The Professor gave a chuckle as he left the testing lab. Shadow left and began to walk through the halls. There wasn't much on his mind. As he pasted a crossing hallway suddenly, a young boy ran into him. They were both knocked down. So Shadow got up looking at the boy. The boy however was looking quiet fearful as his mismatched green and brown eyes were wide.

"S-s-sorry," he said then scampered away.

Shadow watched as the boy left. Then he headed back down the hall.

Shadow's walk took him to the room with the window facing Earth. He stood there just looking out over the planet.

The door opened as Maria came into the room. Shadow glanced her way as she entered.

"Grandfather told me that he was done with your training for today," Maria said as she crossed the room to where Shadow was, "So wanna go do something?"

"Sure," Shadow said, "But first could you tell me again what it's like down there?"

"On Earth?" Maria asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Well," Maria said as she turned to look at the planet threw the window, "What do you think it's like down there?"

Shadow thought about it as he turned to the window. He tried to think of what life would be like down there. But one thing kept on coming up. And that one thing triggered a question he's had since he was made.

"I don't know," Shadow replied, "But I know that the professor said that his life's work was for those that lived down there. But if that's true... why did he make me? What was his purpose does he have for me?"

"Shadow," the Maria said softly turning to look at Shadow.

"Maria..."

Maria looked at Shadow with concern in her eyes. Then she smiled.

"Maybe you can ask Grandfather when you see him tomorrow, "Maria said trying to be helpful, "Until then let's go do something fun."

Shadow stopped looking at the window then turned back to Maria. "All right, " Shadow said. Then he turned and headed out of the room. Maria followed him.

The next day, inside a different training area, Shadow awaits for Professor Gerald. The area where he was waiting in was a larger area than the last training area. In fact it had a small track. Shadow was told this area was for not only tests but for the scientists to get some exercise.

The door opened as Professor Gerald came into the room. He held in his hands what looked to be some short of box.

"Hello Shadow," Professor Gerald said, "Get prepared for a work out. So go ahead and start warming up."

Shadow nodded as he began to stretch, all the while wondering when he should bring up his question. Professor Gerald sat the box down on the ground and took the lid off. He then took out a pair of white shoes with a red bottom. The design was stranger than a normal shoe. Shadow glanced at the shoes as Professor Gerald brought them out.

"Those are the Air shoes?" Shadow asked.

The Professor smiled and nodded, "That's correct."

Shadow finished his warm up then got up.

"Say Professor, would you answer a question for me?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" The Professor asked as he took the shoes over to Shadow and began to help Shadow put them on.

"Why did you create me?" Shadow asked.

Professor Gerald hesitated then continued helping Shadow put on the air shoes.

"Professor?"

Professor Gerald then put the other shoes on Shadow. Then he stood up.

"You see," Professor Gerald said, "I designed you to be the Ultimate Life Form. In doing this I was hoping to create someone who would help the Earth find peace. But I also was hoping that in the process of creating you, I'd be able to find a cure."

"A Cure?" Shadow asked.

Professor Gerald looked off to the side. Shadow looked at him confused. What was the cure for? And why did it seem to upset him to talk about it.

The Professor cleared his throat, "Now, the Air shoes aren't activated manually. They are designed to kick in once you've reached a certain velocity. You'll start at walking speed and it'll start activating when you enter a brisk walk. It's power level is based on how fast you go. Basically, it'll make it so that you can extend your top speed and how fast you get to it. Once it's activates it's best to travel in a skating motion, otherwise you'll most likely fall."

Shadow nodded. Obviously, the professor wasn't going to tell him what the cure was for.

"So go ahead and give them a try," Professor Gerald said.

Shadow gave another nod. He started walking eventually getting to a fast walk. As he did he found that the air power in the shoes had begun to activate putting a little extra humph into his step making it much easier to keep up the pace. Shadow began to the skating motion as he increased his speed as he did so the thrust of the shoes accommidate to his speed giving the extra bit to make it easy to maintain the speed. Soon he was running flat out or more precisely skating flat out as he continued to circle the track. With the added air thrust he found himself able to push himself far beyond his normal top speed. Soon he was lapping the track in a matter of seconds.

"Now Shadow, " Professor Gerald said a little louder than normal so Shadow could still hear him clearing at the speed he was going, "To stop you can just slow down to a stop or you could try a skid."

Shadow didn't bother answering as he slowed to a stop. He then walked over to the Professor.

"These are amazing Professor," Shadow said, "They're not that hard to get used to either."

The Professor smiled.

"Very well," He said, "In that case consider them yours."

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," The Professor said, "Though most likely your the only one who could use them."

The Professor gave a chuckle. Shadow grinned.

"Thank you Professor," Shadow said.

"It's..."

Suddenly, an alarm began to go off causing the two of them to turn to the door in alarm.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know," The Professor said.

They two headed for the door as they did it opened as two GUN soldiers came into the room.

The GUN soldiers were as the professor called, security for the ARK. Shadow had always wondered what they were suppose to be protecting them from but now it seemed he was about to find out.

"Professor," said one of the soldiers, "The experiments, they've gotten loose."

"What?!" Professor Gerald said astonished, "How did that happen?"

"We don't know for sure," The other agent said.

"All right," The Professor said as he began to think, "Ok, I need one of you to take me to the lab. The other one please escort Shadow to the bunker."

"Yes sir," The GUN soldiers said in unison.

So Professor Gerald left through the door with one of the GUN soldiers. The other turned to Shadow.

"Follow me," he said, "We're going to head to the bunker."

Shadow nodded. He wasn't sure what was going on but they seemed to know what they were doing. So Shadow followed the GUN soldier. The GUN soldier made his way to a special room. Inside was a room with a small hall that red panels on the side with a yellow floor at one end.

"Don't touch the panels," The GUN soldier warned, "They'll send a volt of electricity through your body."

Shadow followed the GUN soldier through the hall to another room. Inside the room was Maria.

"Now stay here with Maria," The GUN Agent said, "We'll have this situation fixed up in no time."

The Agent went back through the all. Then he punched a code on the wall and the yellow floor slid back revealing a small drop with more red panels at the bottom. Once the Soldier did that he left the room as the door locked behind him. Then he went off. Shadow turned to Maria.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

Maria looked back at him.

"The experiments," Maria said, "They've escaped and now they're hurting people."

***  
5 


	5. Chapter 5: Tails' Day

Chapter 5 Tails' Day

Inside the GUN HQ War Room, the GUN Commander was keeping track of what had been going on. Reports had been flying all over the place of strange Black Aliens creatures as they had struck six major cities around the US. The GUN Commander had dispatched Soldiers to each location but he knew that some of the cities they would be too late and the best they could do was to drive them out. Just then one of the analyst spoke up.

"The Sargent in Westopolis is trying to contact you," the analyst said.

"Patch him through."

The analyst patched the signal through so that the Commander could speak with him over the intercom.

"Sir, We've managed to drive off the aliens from Westopolis though the city has taken heavy damage. However, Both of the transportation trucks that were still in the city with the Chaos Emeralds were hit. One was by the Black Aliens while the other people seen a blue blur coming out of it. The men in the truck are still down. So we can't get a clear reading as to who it was."

"So the aliens have a Chaos Emerald?" The GUN Commander said outraged, "Deploy the troops now! And if you find Sonic with the Black Aliens then kill them all."

"But sir? Isn't Sonic on our side?" The Sargent questioned, "Plus we don't even know if it even was Sonic."

"I gave you an order soldier!" The Commander shouted, "Sonic has shown his true colors in this. He can't be trusted. Now go."

With that the GUN Commander cut the link. The Commander then turned to a soldier in the room.

"Go and check on the other one," He commanded him.

"Other one, Sir?"

"Tails!" The Commander shouted, "I want you to put her in lock down. Now!"

The soldier gave a quick solute then headed out of the room.

Those animals won't fool me, The Commander thought, I know what's going on here. Just as I thought all those years ago.

Michelle "Tails" Prower was not having a very good day. It had begun a little before she got out of bed as she had been lying there trying to work up the courage to talk with Sonic about something that had been on her mind since Sonic almost died on the Space Colony Ark. Eventually, she worked up some courage only to see that Sonic was still asleep. Strange as he was normally up before her. She had been tempted to wake him up but decided against it as she didn't want to get Sonic in a bad mood plus it was just another excuse for her nervousness to wait til later. So she had left to go get some breakfast. She headed to the mess hall and got her breakfast all the while her head a nervous rack trying to decide when she should talk to Sonic. Of course it wasn't much longer before Sonic had entered the mess hall as well if Tails' hadn't been to worried about about how she was going to bring up her topic she would of noticed the pacrueler expression on Sonic's face that read that he had other things on his mind. Though it had become a little more evident to her as he had decided to sit at another table off in the corner. Tails' mind, however, begun to provide her with all sorts of things as to why Sonic wasn't sitting next to her like he usually did. Most of them were far from the truth as it was just her mind panicking as it over annalize the situation.

Now Sonic had been sitting at a table behind her and she longed to look to see what he was up too. But she came up with excuse after excuse to not do that but let her mind come up with crazy fables about what he could be doing. Finally, she worked up the courage to turn and look to see what he was doing. She saw that Sonic was just sitting there eating his food. Though it looked as if he noticed her, Sonic kept his gaze at his food. Was he ignoring her?

Eventually, Tails realized that she was staring at him for a little too long so she got up and put up her food tray. She wanted to give Sonic one last glance to see if he noticed that she was leaving but decided against it. That wouldn't be normal behavior for her and she didn't want him to find out before she had a chance to talk with him about it.

Tails headed to their room where she awaited for him to return. She had begun pacing the room as she was trying to convince herself that it was time to talk with Sonic about it, about her feelings towards him. So she waited and waited but after awhile she began to wonder if he was going to come back to their small room. of course, he could be out somewhere. Tails was now torn between two options. She could stay here and wait for him to come back or she could go out and look for him. Eventually, she decided on the second choice. Though she preferred to have their conversation in the room because she didn't want anyone to over hear them.

So Tails headed out as she began to look for Sonic. After asking around for a bit she began to notice that no one had seen Sonic for awhile now. She continued her search but just as she got to the point of giving up her search that it happened. Sirens began to go off as a red alert had been sounded. The soldiers there were trained well as they went about to where ever they were supposed to go. Tails decided that she'd best find out what was going on. So she headed to the war room. As she arrived she barely had time to notice that the alert wasn't on the base but on some kind of attacks across the country before the GUN Commander noticed her.

"Take her too her room," He said, "And make sure she stays there."

"But I can help," Was all Tails managed to get out before two soldiers ushered her out of the room. Tails wasn't sure of what was going on but she figured they didn't want her help so she headed back to her room with the two soldiers following her. Once there she entered the room as the two soldiers stayed outside. Once the door was closed she silently fumed that the Commander didn't want her help. She was a Sega Guardian for crying out loud. But she let her anger fade and turned around and noticed something missing.

"Where's Sonic?"

So that's how Tails' day had been going so far. She had been in that same room for some time now, wondering what could be going on out there. When the door finally opened she was expecting to be finding out some answers or at least to see Sonic coming into the room to join her. What she didn't expect were three GUN Soldiers both with their weapons out and trained on her.

"What's going on?!" Tails asked astonished.

The Soldier in the middle advanced forward but kept his weaponed aimed at Tails.

"You are to come with us," the soldier said, "Come quietly or we will fire."

Tails had no idea about what was going on. Did these guys think that she had something to do with whatever it was that was going on? Or were these guys working for someone other than GUN? Either way she thought it best not to fight back. The soldier then walked forward and cuffed Tails' hands behind her back. Then he lead her out of the room.

So the four of them headed out of the barracks and to the holding cells in the Base. After they put her in one of the cells the soldier undid her cuffs only to cuff her to the chair in the cell. The soldier left and closed and locked the cell door. Then he left leaving the other two there to guard her. What was going on?

A Flash of light on the outside of some old ruins. The light fades to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog with Doom's Eye right by him.

"This is the Glyphic Canyon," Black Doom's voice told Sonic through the Doom's Eye, "This place has been here for over hundred of years. In fact, it was we who brought this once proud aircraft to this planet."

"Air Craft?" Sonic puzzled as he looked around. Sonic could only see the outside of the ruins or at least the parts that were above the ground. He just didn't really see an aircraft but if what Black Doom said was true it was a very old air craft.

"Indeed," Black Doom said, "It may not look like much. But this craft was one of the finest vessels of the Black Arms. I need the use of this craft to help in my plans and I need you to reactivate it."

"The deal was to collect the Chaos Emeralds, Doom, " Sonic said, "This was not part of the deal."

"Excellent point, Sonic, " Black Doom mused, "However, I need the use of a Chaos Emerald in order to reactivate the ship. I was planning on using the one we collected in Westopolis but you decided to take it. So you could give me one of the chaos Emeralds so I can have my men activate the ship or you can do it."

Sonic thought it over. He didn't like going out of his way when he was trying to find the Chaos Emeralds. On the other hand he didn't like the fact of giving Black Doom one of the Emeralds.

"I'll do it," Sonic said though it was apparent he didn't like the idea.

"Very Well," Black Doom said, "Now in order to reactivate the ship, you need to locate the five jewels inside the ruins."

"Jewels?" Sonic asked.

"Their very large, round, and a green color," Black Doom explained, "Their not hard to miss."

Sonic nodded as he took off into the ruins, Doom's Eye following him. It didn't take Sonic long to find the first jewel. Like Black Doom said it was a large round jewel that was in an object connected to the floor.

"That's one of the jewels," Black Doom said, "Using a Chaos Blast near it will cause the jewel to absorb the energy thus turning on."

Sonic turned to Doom's Eye curiously, "Chaos Blast?"

"You don't know about a Chaos Blast?" Black Doom asked surprised, "You didn't think that Chaos Control was the only Chaos ability."

This peaked Sonic's interest even more. There were more abilities similar to Chaos Control?

"I may have to teach you some of them," Black Doom said, "But for now I'll just go over Chaos Blast. First take out an emerald.

Sonic took out the green Chaos Emerald from his back pack. Then he looked to Doom's Eye for what to due next.

"You simply need to concentrate and say the key words in order to unleash the Chaos Blast," Black Doom said, "It will help to know that the Chaos Blast unleashes a wide blast of Chaos Energy."

Sonic nodded as he grasped the emerald in his hand. He concentrated bringing up what he knew about using Chaos Control but focused it to unleash the Chaos Blast.

"Chaos!" Sonic said holding the emerald out a little, "Blast!"

Suddenly, a circular blast of Chaos energy erupted from around Sonic like a circular wave. Suddenly, the energy of the blast was sucked straight into the jewel. it began spinning around as the power was coursing through it.

"Very good Sonic," Black Doom said, "Now you just need to do the same with the other four jewels."

Sonic nodded as he headed off in search of the other jewels. He located the next one not far away. After a quick Chaos Blast that one too was running. Sonic found the remaining jewels without much of a problem. Finally, at the last one he executed the last Chaos Blast causing the jewel to arrises.

After he finished it seemed that the entire ruins began to shake. Then they lifted up pulling away from the years of dirt and rock. The ruins didn't rise too far before Sonic began to notice near where the ruins had once been, where large groups of the Black Arms. Now they began to board the now air born Gliphic Ruins aircraft. Once the Black Arms was aboard the aircraft rose high into the air.

"Next stop," Black Doom said, "Cryptic Castle."  



	6. Chapter 6: Artificial Chaos

Chapter 6 Artificial Chaos

Shadow and Maria waited in the bunker. Maria had a very worried look on her face. Shadow looked at her with concern.

"What are these experiments?" Shadow asked her.

"They re called Artificial Chaos," Maria told him, "Grandfather and the other scientists were working on them for some time now. Oh Shadow they've gone out of control and now they're hurting people."

Maria began to cry as her worry over took her. Shadow walked up to her and put his arms around her to comfort her. Maria buried her head in his chest as she continued to cry.

Suddenly, the sound of a yell startled Maria out of her crying. She looked around wondering who had made the sound. Maria's worried look took over again. Just what was going on out there. They didn't have much time to wonder as just then the wall on the other side of the corridor blasted open. Maria screamed as a blue orb shaped creature emerged into the space on the other side of the corridor. Maria looked at the creature with both a fear and compassion. The creature slowly advanced towards the two of them. Shadow watched as it did. He took note of the mechanical head on the creature or at least what he assumed was a head. This was most likely the point to attack. Shadow glanced at Maria registering her expression Then he glanced back at the Artificial Chaos. He wasn't completely sure of it's intent but of what he had heard he was thinking it wasn't friendly. Shadow waited until the creature got to the end of the corridor before he made his move. Shadow dashed at the Artificial Chaos but timed it right as he jump up and slammed feet first into the mechanical portion of it. The effects were not what Shadow was expecting per say as the blue energy that made up the creatures body suddenly disapperated. This caused the mechanical portion to fall under the impact of Shadow's kick. Shadow had timed his jump to push off of him which is what he did but Shadow landed and stumbled because of not expecting what happened. The mechanical part however flew and landed in the corridor. However, with the red volt panels still activated, the mechanical part got a electric shock causing the remains of the Artificial Chaos to shut down.

"Was that...?" Shadow began to ask as he turned to Maria. She was in a state of shock. Shadow went over to her. "You alright?"

Maria slowly nodded her head.

"Yes I'm fine," Maria said, "And yes that was one of the Artificial Chaos Grandfather was working on."

Shadow nodded then brought his attention to the big hole in the wall.

"It's not safe here," Shadow said, "We need to find a better place."

Maria stood there for a bit then made up her mind.

"Could you assist the GUN soldiers?" She asked Shadow, "I don't want anyone to come to harm."

Shadow looked at Maria. She had a mixture of a worried look and determined face.

"Fine," Shadow agreed, "But first I'm taking you to the Professor."

The look on Maria's face said that she would rather stay with Shadow but she agreed anyways.

"Alright," Maria told him.

Shadow nodded then looked back to the hallway. He new that if he touched one of the panels that made up the walls, Ceiling, and floor, he'd get electrocuted.

"How do you bring the bridge back?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure," Maria admitted.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way," Shadow said. He then walked over to Maria and picked her up. Maria was a little taken aback at Shadow's action but realized what he planned to do.

"Do you think you can make it that far?" She asked.

"One way to find out," Shadow said as he walked to the back wall to get a running start. "Hold on tight."

Maria increased her grip just in case. Then Shadow dashed off. A split second later he was at the beginning of the hallway. In an instance, Shadow jumped and with his momentum his speed cleared him all the way to the other side of the hall way. Once on the other side Shadow slowed to a stop then sat Maria down. After that he headed off through the hole in the wall with Maria following. They traveled to an open corridor there they found two GUN soldiers one was lying on the ground while the other was just then getting up. He heard the sound of Shadow and Maria walking up to them and quickly turned around weapon raised.

"Easy there," Maria said trying to help the soldier calm down.

The soldier lowered his weapon. Still at shocked at what ever happened.

"There now," Maria said soothingly, "Now tell us, what happened."

The soldier nodded.

"Right," The soldier said calming his nerves, "We were assigned here incase some of the Artificial Chaos came towards you too."

"They did all this?" Shadow asked indicating the damage to the walls, floors, and ceiling.

"Yes," The soldier said, "It was two of them, Me and my partner held them off as long as possible. But then one struck my parter knocking him out. I tried my best to take it out but it wasn't any good. Eventually, they got to me and knocked me down. Things went blank for a moment when I came too only moments ago."

Shadow nodded, taking in the information.

"You said there were two?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," The soldier said, "Why?"

"Well I took out one that was trying to get into the bunker," Shadow said, "So what happened to the ..."

"Shadow there!" Maria called out.

Shadow turned to see a Artificial Chaos floating up near the ceiling. The Soldier didn't hesitate as he opened fire at the monstrosity. But it was no use as the bullets hit the creature in the blue energy that made up his body doing no damage. Then the creature struck out with his arms at lightning speed.

"Watch out!" Shadow said as he quickly tackled Maria so that she was out of the way. The Soldier didn't have time to move as the creatures arms hit him sending bolts of electricity into the soldier. The Soldier screamed then clasped as the Artificial Chaos retracted it's arms. Shadow stared at the creature. It was fast, but he was faster.

"Take cover," Shadow said to Maria. Maria obliged by heading over to a turned over table. Shadow then headed over to the two Soldiers. The Artificial Chaos looked at Shadow curious as to what he was doing. Shadow then knelt down and picked up the Soldiers assault rifle. Shadow glanced at it easily figuring out how the weapon worked. The Shadow then turned back to the creature. They both stared each other down. Back in her semi covering Maria watched the two. Just then the Artificial Chaos decided to make it's move as he struck out with it's long stretchable arms. Shadow, however, jumped up to avoid the attack. Once doing so he dashed forward towards a wall one of the walls. The Artificial monster didn't hesitate as it kept it's attack up swinging it's arms in Shadow direction striking them out like whips. Shadow weaved side to side as he dodged the Experimental Monster's attacks. Finally he got close enough to the wall as he jumped up and hit the wall feet first. But he didn't stop there as he walled jumped off it using his momentum and speed to reach the other wall but higher. He did the same thing again and again until he was now higher than the creature. Shadow then used the air shoes to keep him from descending. The creature moved to lash out with it's arms but Shadow was quicker as he aimed the assault rifle and opened fire at the creature's metal head. The rapid fire bullets flew through the air and straight into the creatures metal head. Sparks went flying as it's blue energy body evaporated. All that remained was a head that was now full of many holes. It fell to the ground. Shadow turned off the air shoes and he landed on the floor.

"Shadow," Came Maria said as she rose from her cover, "How did you..."

"The Professor did create me to be the Ultimate Life form," Shadow replied.

Maria nodded but her gaze went to that of the Artificial Chaos' remaining head.

"It's eyes," Maria said sounding sorrowful, "They look so sad."

Shadow turned to the soldiers. He checked the one he had taken the gun from. He bent over and checked the soldiers pulse, it was still there. So Shadow straightened up and looked at the weapon in his hands. He decided he'd keep it for now. It made dealing with the Artificial Chaos easier. He turned back to Maria who was still looking at the downed Artificial Chaos.

"Time to go," Shadow said.

Maria turned to Shadow and went over to him. Then the two of them headed off but Maria gave one last look at the fallen Artificial Chaos. At the sad expression on it's face.


	7. Chapter 7: Cryptic Castle

Chapter 7 Cryptic Castle

Washington DC was all but hectic as more and more news about the alien invasion spread. The military was already in the streets order all inhabitants to go to their homes or in the case of tourists to a more secured location. They were preparing for an all out war incase the Black Aliens decided to show up. Things were a little less hectic at the white house as all nessisary precautions were all ready taken. But most of those there were waiting suspencefully for any sign that the Black Aliens were attacking and if they needed to move the president to the White House bunker. Right now, however, the President was in the oval office discussing ways to take out these strange black creatures.

"I say we nuke 'em," Said one there. They all turned to him with a questioning look.

"We can't just nuke them," Said another, "For starters we don't even know where they are coming from. We've already contacted NASA and they can't locate were their mother ship is. So it's possible they've got their base somewhere on Earth."

"Then just nuke where they're at right now," Said the first guy.

"We'd have to evacuate allot of people to do that," another said, "Besides they've hit multiple areas around the United States. We'd have to evacuate them all."

"Alright fine," the first guy said, "Just saying it's an option.

The War group continued their ideas on the best ways to deal with the Black Aliens.

"You're awfully quiet Mr. President," Said one of them. They all turned their attention to the President. He had been contemplating on a report he had received prior to this meeting.

"I think they are looking for something," The President finally stated.

"Looking for something?" One asked.

"Yes," The President stated, "Before this meeting started I received a report that the CIA central main frame had been compromised. The analyst said that they were looking into the classified location areas. But the question is, what could they be looking for."

The President mauled it over in his head some more. What could an advanced alien race want from earth? Their nuclear Missiles?

"Umm sir," Said one in the room. The President looked up from his thoughts giving the guy his attention, "What about Sonic and that other one? Couldn't they be of assistance in this?"

"You could be right," The President said, "After all the helped us with..."

That's when it hit him. What the Black Aliens could be after.

"What is it sir?" One of them asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds," The President finally said, "That's got to be what they're after. Quick send word out to GUN and have them double the enforcement and make sure that each Emerald is properly secure."

One of them got up and headed off to make the announcement.

"Now that we know what they're after," The President said, "We can now formulate a strategy around it."

The Glyphic Ruins Aircraft flew through the air towards it's next destination. On board was a small army of Black Aliens, Doom's Eye, and of course Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was currently standing in an open area with a great view of the surroundings. Sonic stood there, arms crossed as he waited for them to get to their next destination. Just then Doom's Eye floated up to him.

"We are nearly there," Said Black Doom through the Doom's Eye, "See that up ahead."

Sonic looked at what looked to be an creepy Castle amusement Park was coming up towards them.

"That is the Cryptic Castle and according to the Government it's one of the locations of Dr. Robotnik's secret bases," Black Doom gave a chuckle, "Seems GUN likes to use his bases to secure things. Now your task is simple. First you must first blow out the four torches across the park. They are connected to the secret base's security. Once you've extinguished them find the park s main office. Enter the code, Chao, and it'll produce a button that will open up the entrance to the base."

Sonic didn't respond though he registered the information.

"Like always my eye will follow you," Black Doom said.

Sonic nodded his thoughts else where.

"Very Well then," Black Doom said.

The Glyphic Aircraft made it's way towards the theme park. When they reached the entrance Sonic waisted no time as he took off down the end of the Aircraft and into the Cryptic Castle Theme park. As Sonic made his way through the park it gave off a creepy feel to it. Though it was possible that the theme of this park was spooky. Plus the fact that the lights were off didn't help much. However, this fact actually made it that much easier to find the torches. Sonic came up to the first one. Like the others it was on top of a high tower. So Sonic quickly scaled the tower using his speed. Once on top he ran a couple of quick circles around edge which caused the fire to go out.

"That's one," Said the approaching Doom's Eye.

Sonic didn't bother replying as he left to find the other torches. In no time at all, Sonic managed to take out the rest of the torches. He stopped after the last one.

"The main office is in the middle of the park," Black Doom said.

Sonic nodded as he headed towards the middle of the park. It was a little harder to navigate with very little light to go by but Sonic managed found the entrance to the Main office. He didn't waist time as he spun dashed straight through the door. Once inside he quickly located a light switch and turned on the lights.

"This way to the computer console," Black Doom said through the Doom's Eye. Then the Doom's Eye lead the way through the place. Eventually they found the room with the computer console. Sonic and Doom's Eye entered and saw a rather large computer screen. Sonic headed over to the console and hit a random key. The Computer then power-on as a single text box displayed. Sonic then typed in the password 'Chao'. Just then a panel in the wall to the right slid open revealing a single red button. Sonic walked over to the button and pushed it. This time the hole wall split and pulled into the sides like a sliding door. Sonic glanced at the newly reveled opening but didn't wait much time as he headed down it. The opening went quiet a ways down before ending up in an area with large metal doors. Robotnik's cartoon faced logo was across the center of it. At one part of the door was a keypad. Sonic looked to the Doom's eye to see if he had the code to unlock the door.

"I do not have the code," Black Doom replied, "In fact, I wasn't even aware of this door. But perhaps a Chaos Blast would work just as well."

Sonic nodded as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. He focused then called out the key words initializing the Chaos Blast. The blast created a large hole into the metal doors, more than large enough for Sonic to get through. So Sonic went inside followed by Doom's Eye. Inside the area wasn't as impressive as you would of thought since the secret base did belong to Dr. Robotnik, but Sonic didn't care. Most likely GUN stripped the place most of Robotnik's tech. However, one thing did catch his eye. In the middle of the area was some kind of podium with the a clear top. Inside this area was a white glow from the case. But Sonic knew what it was for he could sense the energy from it. It was the White Chaos Emerald. Sonic went up to the strange container. With a well placed kick, Sonic broke the clear area allowing him to collect the emerald from with in.

"That's four," Black Doom said, "Only three more to go."

Black Doom's words weren't even registering in Sonic's mind. But then something did. Three more to go. Most of the time when Sonic got this close it something began to happen to cause him to loose the Emeralds again. But he shook that out of his mind. But thinking about the emerald began to register something else in his brain.

"BLUE BLUR!"

The sound came from his right but Sonic recognized the voice and couldn't believe it. How was it even possible. He turned slowly towards the sound of the voice to see a young pink Mobian hedgehog heading towards him. It was Amy Rose. Sonic couldn't understand what was happening as he saw that she was holding some kind of bird in her hands. Amy finally caught up to him. She was scared and full of fright.

"Blue Blur, quick, there's an evil robot after me cause he wants this birdie," Amy said to Sonic.

Sonic then noticed a bulge in Amy's pocket. He knew that she had a Chaos Emerald. Then something rose up inside of Sonic. Something deep and dark.

"Forget about the robot," Sonic said," Give me the Chaos Emerald now!"

Amy was a little taken aback.

"The Emerald?" Amy asked but still trying to get Sonic to help her, "But Sonic the Robot!"

"I said," Sonic said anger rising as he grabbed ahold of Amy's arm, "Give me the Emerald NOW!"

Then Sonic flipped Amy over his shoulder and she landed with a thud. Sonic went over to her standing over her injured body.

"Is everything alright, Sonic?" Black Doom asked.

"Fine," Sonic said as the memory of Amy disappeared, "Everything is fine."

Things were not going very well for Tails. She had been in that cell for some time now, cuffed to the only chair. She longed to know what was going on but she refrained from asking the two guards because she wasn't sure what they'd do to her. However, the time had come where she couldn't wait any longer. She took in a breath of air and was about to voice her first question when the door to the room opened. Tails glanced that way and noticed the GUN Commander coming into the room. He gave a nod to the other two in the room and they left out of the door he came in. Tails looked at the GUN Commander, hoping she could figure out a little bit of what was happening from his facial expression. The Commander had a short of sternness to him but Tails couldn't help notice a slight grin on his face. Finally, the Commander turned to Tails. As he kept his eyes on her he picked out a chair and had a seat.

"I've figured out your little plan," The Commander said almost cunningly, "Make us think your our ally by helping us take down Robotnik. but I was wise to your little act. I know that that was only to help soften us up so that we'd never suspect you when the real invasion begun."

"Invasion?" Tails asked shocked.

"Don't play dumb with me," The Commander said, "I've known since the beginning. It all started with the Professor and that monster. But I saw it and I knew that they'd come back."

Tails couldn't believe what she was hearing. The GUN Commander thought that she and perhaps Sonic are working for some aliens? However, The look on Tails' face only made the GUN Commander grin.

"Surprised I wouldn't find out huh?" GUN Commander asked, "Oh but I did. And now I'm going to bring my men in here, They are going to torchure you until you give us all you know about your leader's plans."

This now stunned Tails as her mouth opened in shock. They were going to torchure her for something she didn't know.

"I'm not working for..." Tails protested.

"Silence!" The GUN Commander shot out.

"But..."

The Commander was about to silence her again but then the door opened. The Commander turned swiftly towards the door angry that someone was interrupting him. Tails watched as a GUN soldier came up to the Commander with some kind of paper. The soldier then whispered into the Commander's ear and Tails couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever, it was it didn't improve The Commanders mood.

"What do you mean?" He yelled.

"It's all right here sir," The GUN soldier said as he handed the paper to the Commander. The Commander looked at it, his eyes wide in disbelief. Finally, his disbelief turned to silent anger as he gave the paper back to the soldier. Then he walked over to the Tails' Cell pulling out a set of keys. He unlocked the cell door then proceeded to unlock Tails cuffs. She looked at the Commander unsure what was going on. As she stood up.

"What's going on?" She asked but the Commander didn't reply. So she turned to the Soldier with same question.

"The President has given evidence that you're not involved with the Black Aliens," The Soldier said which only made the Commander grunt in disapproval, "He'd also like to see you now."

"The president?" Tails asked she had only met the president once before and that was after she and Sonic put a stop to the Robotnik Space Colony Ark scheme.

"That's right, Miss Tails," The Soldier replied, "Come along now."

Tails agreed as she was relieved that this mess had been shorted out and before the Commander had started torchuring her. As she left with the Soldier she made one last glance towards the Commander. His facial expression read one thing:

'I'll be watching you.' 


End file.
